Stealing a Scotsman
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: /-/Slash\-\ Ye be warned, don't like, don't read


_A/N: So in IWW Drew and Wade were tag team. And they had heated wars with Sheamus. This is only my twisted view as to why Wade and Sheamus fought so much. This is not true, I am not making any money off of this. It is only my own twisted vision what could have been. Enjoy my readers._

* * *

It was a sickness. Pure and simple, an infection of mind that held Stu captive. What else could it be but a sickness that was driving him to skulk around locker room showers in wait for the two Celtic men week after week. Normally he'd play it off, spending an extraordinarily long time in the shower until he heard them—Sheamus most times as Drew outside the ring was very quiet and reserved—then he would turn off the water and head towards his bag to get dressed. However this time was different, Sheamus didn't even wait for him to pass before he pushed Drew to his knees and barked at him to open his mouth.

Transfixed he stopped; Stu's mouth dry as he watched the dirty blond Scot open his mouth dutifully, his pink tongue darting out to wet his lips.

"A voyeur are ye Sanders?"

The growled words brought Stu's eyes up from Drew's face and he snarled as he started walking again; putting as much contempt into his words as he could.

"No, just amazed at how classless you Celt's really are. Putting lewd acts on out in the open for all to see."

"If ye doan want tae see it, leave." Sheamus growled before groaning as he thrust into Drew's mouth.

With a flushed face he hurried through dressing; peeking every once in a while through the lockers to watch the two men. Saliva dripped down Drew's chin and from the corners of his lips to drip onto Drew's naked chest. Trails of it glistening fluid tracked Sheamus' cock from head to base and connecting to Drew's lips when the hard flesh was pulled free from his mouth. Sheamus' deep growls filled the room and just from the force of his thrusts, Stu knew that Drew's lips were going to be bruised later.

With a mental growl Stu pulled his eyes forcefully from the scene and shouldered his bag; heading toward the door intending to escape before he could no longer fight the urge to watch. As his hand made contact with the pitted metal door a loud howl filled the room and he looked over his shoulder just in time to witness Sheamus pull free from Drew's mouth and paint his chest face with thick ropes of cum that clung to Drew's lips and matted the hair by his face. Suppressing a groan he watched as Sheamus patted Drew on the head like a faithful dog and left the knelt man to clean himself as he disappeared into the showers.

The sound of water pattering on the tiles broke the trance Stu was in and he dropped his back to the floor and made his way stealthily over to where Drew stood; the Scot's back towards him and allowing Stu to push him up against the lockers and hold him in place as he bent his head to lick a strip over the back of Drew's neck before on it.

"Stu…"

"Shhh, I'm not your Celt." He growled as his hand ran down Drew's sides to his hips. "Just enjoy."

He continued feasting on Drew's neck as he dipped his hand into Drew's tiny blue trunks to tease the hard flesh. Chuckling, Stu wrapped his fingers around Drew's hard shaft and started to pump slowly; using his free hand to move Drew's hair to the side so he could nip and lick his way to Drew's ear. Drew's airy pants were music to Stu's ears and he purred against the shell of Drew's ear as he ground against him.

"Does your Celt not do this for you Galloway? Does he leave you hard and wanting, leaving you to jerk yourself off like a teenager in heat?"

Drew's only response was a strangled groan as he thrust into Stu's hand, his nails scrabbling against the peeling paint on the lockers. The sound of water stopping had Stu pulling away; whispering his hotel room number in Drew's ear before he collected his bag and ducked out before Sheamus could catch him.

The hotel wasn't too far, about a fifteen minute drive and once he closeted in his room he started pacing slowly; touching everything in the room and telling himself that he was straightening things instead of waiting to see if Drew would show up. After about forty-five minutes Stu had to come to terms with the fact that Drew wasn't going to be showing up and he let out a small disappointed sigh before he started digging through his bag for pajama pants. As Stu was adjusting the drawstring there came the sound of rapid knocking on his door and he glanced over at the clock; scowling at the time. More than likely it was some drunken hotel patron mistaking his room for their own and trying to get in; putting a scowl on his face he yanked the door open, ready to rip into drunken imbecile but stopping when he seen Drew standing on the other side staring at his feet.

"Galloway, you're late."

"But I'm here now." Drew murmured with a tiny smirk.

Stu smirked as he moved to the side to allow Drew to enter; his eyes flicking from the top of Drew's head to his feet and then back again.

"I don't have long. Shea thinks I'm running to the store."

"Does he own you?" Stu questioned as he closed the door and locked it; leaning nonchalantly against the oaken panel.

"Well no."

"Are you two serious? Exclusive?"

"N-no.."

Drew's sentence died way to nothing as he shifted from foot to foot and his eyes touched on everything in the room but Stu himself. The whole thing had the feeling of an illicit tryst and Stu couldn't help the sly grin that crossed his face or the surprisingly strong flood of desire that flooded his body at the prospect of the clandestine affair that was about to take place. Slowly and with purpose Stu pushed away from the door and advanced on Drew; backing the Scot up until his legs hit the bed and he tumbled down onto the soft mattress.

"You surprise me Galloway, for someone so mouthy and cocksure inside the ring, you're a right little twink outside of it." Stu sneered as he pushed Drew the rest of the way down and moved to straddled Drew's hips. "I bet you just lay there and take it don't you Galloway. Letting O'Shaunessy use you as a glorified sex toy." He leaned down to nip at Drew's lips as his hands inched Drew's shirt up his torso until the hardening nubs of Drew's nipples were bared to his teasing fingers. "Or perhaps you like being treated this way, made to feel weak and helpless…"

Drew's eyes closed and his lips opened with only a strangled sounding groan as his hips arced up to press them together tightly. From that moment it was all hands, teeth and lips as each man worked in a nearly frenzied pace until they were both bared to the other's eyes. Drew's creamy and lightly bronzed skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat in the low light and Stu murmured appreciatively as he drug his finger down the middle of Drew's chest to his navel where he circled the indent and tormented the sensitive skin just under it.

"Stu…" Drew's breath was shuddery as he drifted his light cerulean orbs over Stu's chest. "I want…I mean…can I…um, can I taste ye?"

The request, so simple in nature and said in so innocent and needy a voice made Stu's stomach clench hard as his eyes focused on Drew's pink lips. For nearly a month he'd watched Sheamus abuse them; turning a dark red as he ravaged them and now he was getting the chance to feel them wrapped intimately around him.

With a head nod he moved to the Drew's side; stretching out with his hands clasped behind his head. There was a moment where a look of confusion passed over Drew's face before he grinned and shifted himself so that his warm breath was ghosting over Stu's hard length; making it twitch and making Stu groan.

Drew's tongue darted out to moisten his lips before he drug it over the head; leaving a shimmering trail of saliva in its wake. He repeated it a couple more times before he pulled away and blew across the set strips; sending a spine tingling shudder down Stu's back and dragging a ragged moan from his lips. Ever so slowly Drew drug his tongue from base to tip and gave Stu a tiny grin before he took just the head into his mouth; suckling gently as he his hand worked the shaft just as slow.

It was maddening the slow pace that Drew was maintaining but Stu wasn't about to do anything to rush this part. On each downward bob Drew took more and more into his mouth until his nose was pressed nestled in the coarse bed of curls at the base. As Drew worked Stu reached down and cupped the back of Drew's head, holding rather than pushing or demanding more and after a bit his fingers found themselves wrapped in Drew's hair as he fought for control. His body was already coiled and ready for release, and when Drew swallowed around the hard flesh he lost it; yelling out hoarsely and flooding Drew's mouth with his thick release. Through dazed eyes Stu watched as Drew swallow it all, licking his lips to catch any that he may had missed before cleaning Stu's spent length thoroughly.

When Drew was certain it was cleaned he moved as he if he was going to get up but Stu reached out and grabbed his wrist, dragging him back down and pinning him to the mattress. Drew struggled for a moment before he gave up.

"I should be.."

Drew's words were silenced by Stu leaning down and kissing him hungrily; breaking the seal of their lips only when air was completely depleted.

"Let me return the favor."

He didn't wait for Drew's answer before he moved down and swallowed Drew down to the root and started bobbing at a steady pace. His style was nothing like Drew's; his speed quick and his hands more groping than massaging. Stu's tongue swirled around the head and shaft like he was sucking on a lollipop and he hummed deep in his throat to send vibrations through the flesh. Beneath him Drew trembled and writhed; his hands twisting in Stu's hair as he moaned freely.

Stu smirked around Drew's length and he pulled away just long to slick his fingers and press them against the tight ring of muscle; breaching the seal as he swallowed Drew back down. The hands in his hair gripped tighter than before and Stu groaned against the salty flesh as Drew arced up from the bed and sent the hard length further down his throat. Angling his fingers, Stu prodded until he found the sensitive bundle of nerves; grinning and increasing his suction when Drew yelped out hoarsely.

"Stu…Stu…I'm gonna…doan…doan stop…fer the love o'the gods doan stop!"

Pulling away he licked his lips as he looked up at Drew; drinking in the sight of his flushed face and hazy, lust glazed eyes. The sweat darkened locks stuck to Drew's face and neck as his head thrashed back to and forth and Drew's fingers tightened in his hair until a small gasp escaped from his lips.

"I…I said doan stop Stu..p-p-please, wotever ye do, doan stop."

Begging always worked; and it might have been the sadist in him but Stu wanted to hear more. With a devious smirk on his lips he drug the tip of his tongue over the swelled and throbbing head; catching and licking away the welled precum there and then blowing across the wet surface. Drew's voice cracked as he pleaded his accent nearly indistinguishable with his breathy cries.

"Please…please don't tease me Stu, I want tae get off ye daft bastard…"

"Such a mouth on you McIntyre. Do you kiss your sheep with those lips?"

"Shut yer mouth and fuck me already."

The sentence was half growled and half pleaded and Stu swiftly moved into position and slid home; groaning deep in his throat as Drew's muscles clenched around him tightly. Stu waited a few moments before moving, his hands pinning Drew's above his head and their fingers laced as he thrust slowly in and out; each long deep stroke angled to brush against that hidden bundle of nerves deep within that Stu knew would send jolts of electric pleasure shooting up Drew's spine and fanning out over his body.

Drew's light breathy cries soon became deep ragged moans as his body twisted under Stu, sweat dotting his skin and making him shine. Slowly Stu built up to a punishing pace; his face contorted in pleasured torment as he held himself from completion until Drew practically screamed and threw him off as he released; his opalescent juices spattering them both from thighs to chest as Stu's name fell from Drew's lips like a religious mantra.

It wasn't until Drew's eyes rolled back into his head and he sagged into the mattress that Stu let himself find his release; spilling his hot seed into Drew with thick, fast spurts until his body felt as if it were made of water. Panting harshly he let go of Drew's hands and brushed a light kiss across his lips; smirking smugly as Drew murmured sleepily and rolled into him; Drew laying his head on his chest while Stu ran his fingers through the soaked and knotted hair. Drew was almost asleep immediately; his light snores sounded against Stu's ear and he smiled as he watched the Scot sleep; a large satisfied smile twisting Drew's lips

Just as Stu was about to let sleep claim him as well a shrill ringing filled the room and Stu frowned as he rooted around the discarded clothes until he found the offending object. It was Drew's cell phone and even as he held it in his hand it went off again; causing Drew to stir and roll away with a grumble. The name on the screen was SOS and Stu smirked as he answered; his voice low as he spoke.

"Piss off O'Shaunessy, we're trying to sleep."

He chuckled as he ended the call and turned the phone off; spooning around Drew and holding him close as he buried his nose in Drew's hair. The morning would come soon enough and after another round of bedroom play Stu was certain that it wouldn't take much to get Drew to stay with him for good.


End file.
